1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic latch and a toolbox utilizing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical latches require multiple steps to secure objects together. For example, to secure a toolbox lid with a latch, a user must first ensure that the latch does not obstruct closing of the lid, the user may then close the lid completely and engage the latch. In some instances, engaging the latch may include two or more steps.
In some environments, users may only have one available hand with which to secure a toolbox lid. Thus, a latch that the requires only a single motion to secure objects together may be advantageous. Furthermore, as mentioned above, typical latches usually must be first positioned properly before the objects can be moved into position to be latched. If the latch is not in proper position and the objects are moved, damage to the latch and/or the objects themselves can result. For example, in some toolbox configurations, if a portion of a toolbox lid latch is out of position when an attempt to close the toolbox lid is made, the toolbox lid and/or the latch may be damaged.
Other problems exist with typical latch design.